Date Night with the Family
by Nekobaghira
Summary: Maryse and Luke tell the family about them. It's part of a series, Life with the Lightwoods. A series of shorts.


"Alec, you are banned from the kitchen for tonight," while Magnus loved having his boyfriend help him with dinner, he knew how important dinner was and this time the warlock was going to make the dinner for them and their guests. He wasn't going to tell Alec how much of his magic was going to actually prepare the dinner. He knew his boyfriend would insist on cooking it like mundanes and Magnus ego wasn't having any of that, dinner had to be perfect.

"What? I can help." Alec was offended but relented easily enough, since the last dinner with his Mother was fixed by magic via Magnus. He recognized that there were certain things he cooked well but maybe a fancy dinner wasn't one of them. The fact that his lover would actually cook the dinner himself instead of conjuring it made his heart warm. Though, he was certain Magnus would magic something. He knew his warlock couldn't help himself.

"You can help with other things," he paused knowing exactly how to get Alec busy. "Why don't you set the table and grab some wine from the cabinet." Magnus patted Alec affectionately on the arm, not only to reassure his lover but to get him out of the kitchen as well. He further instructed which glass sets and a few other touches. Magnus thought that was enough to keep his boyfriend occupied and calm him a little. Whenever Maryse decided she wanted to have a family dinner, the Lightwood siblings were never sure what it would entail. They were used to her inner inquisitor, than they were of her wanting to be there for them. While the relationships between them all had improved greatly, they still worried for Maryse. She was living in New York, like a mundane and they worried more for her safety.

Alec had finished up the touches to the dinner table when the door bell, he yelled for Magnus. They had agreed they would greet their guests together. It was another way of solidifying that they were 'real' and 'together' for the long haul. Alec's Mother had accepted his relationship with Magnus, and even spent time with his Warlock boyfriend. Robert was still getting used to the concept but didn't spend time talking to Alec about his choice of lover. Father and Son kept to business when discussing their Institutes, it worked best for them. Robert was trying to mend things with Alec but both knew it would take time.

Magnus met Alec at the loft door and they opened it together. Maryse smiled brightly calling them her boys and hugged both of them. Luke followed behind her and shook their hands in greeting. Maryse handed Magnus a brown bag that contained a bottle of red and a bottle of white. She wasn't sure what was for dinner but they would be covered either way.

"Hey Luke, I wasn't expecting you." Alec didn't know the leader of the New York wolf pack was joining them. He took their coats, which he hung up on the rack near the loft door.

"Is that okay?" He pointed to Alec's Mother, "Maryse invited me." Luke had a big smile on his face when looking at Maryse. Magnus and Alec glanced at each other briefly.

Magnus quickly assured both werewolf and Alec's mother, "it's fine, glad you could join us, the more the merrier." Magnus smiled and gestured toward the table. Alec went to the cabinets to get another setting. The Warlock took the wine and placed it on the table.

Izzy wasn't much later with Simon in tow, the last ones to arrive was Jace and Clary. Once everyone settled down, Magnus made his famous cocktails and Alec served the appetizers while they waited for the main meal to finish cooking. Magnus used his magic to make sure, nothing horrible would happen to dinner while being distracted a little by guests.

Alec considered Simon the king of small talk. He couldn't understand how someone could talk so much and about all sorts of things he deemed odd. What was Star Wars or Star Trek and he eventually told himself he didn't need to know. Izzy seemed smitten in general with the daylighter so Alec put his salty attitude toward the vampire on hold for the evening. Clary and Jace seemed to have really put effort in their relationship and he could feel the happiness through his parabatai bond with Jace. While he wouldn't consider his friendship with Clary solid, they both were too stubborn but they both tried for Jace. As long as they're happy, it was good enough for Alec.

Dinner was a pleasant affair, the food was perfect. Everyone seemed to settle into various conversations ranging from past stories to current entertainment. No one said a word to Simon as he used blood as a condiment to help him eat his dinner. Things were beginning to wind down as Magnus checked on the dessert while Alec helped clear the dinner settings to make room for the dessert plates. He was going to load the dish washer when Magnus used his magic to take care of the dinner dishes. He winked at his lover then handed him the dessert platter to take out to the dining area. Magnus went to the wine cabinet and picked out the perfect dessert wines and he also put coffee in an elegant decanter to bring out to the table.

During the middle of dessert, Maryse and Luke looked at each other. They knew it was time to tell the family of their decision. They squeezed each others hands under the table. It was time for them to officially inform the family that they were indeed a couple and that they planned on moving in together.

"Thank you for a lovely dinner Magnus, it was amazing." Maryse smiled warmly at the warlock. Magnus merely nodded and smiled in satisfaction on another great dinner party. She had surprised all of her children by keeping her inner inquisitor at bay. She was happy for all of them.

"Mom?" Alec paused showing concern, "everything alright?" He didn't need to pry further or lead into a conversation. It was just something between Mother and Son that knew when something needed to be addressed. Alec could tell his mother wanted to say something but it wasn't like the time she talked about being de-runed. He could read her well and while he wasn't sure what she was going to say, he could tell she wanted to make a statement.

She could tell by his tone, that it wasn't a question so much as a he was waiting for a response. His question made the dinner conversation quiet and everyone looked at her expectantly. Maryse was proud, her son was so smart and intuitive. He knew and suspected things, he maybe suspicious of most things but his instincts were accurate. He only needed to follow his intuition more. If she could, she would try to help her son with that gift.

"Alec," she smiled affectionately at him. "I knew your instincts would kick in." She gave a quick look to Luke. He was grinning at her and squeezed her hand.

She loved all her children, but her oldest was the one that not only was strong and fought for what he wanted. She learned from him and she wanted all the best for him. It was this strong connection that helped her with her relationships with her other children. She had wonderful children and she couldn't be more blessed. Robert kept in touch and genuinely had concern for them but kept his distance until the family had peace with the failed marriage. Maryse thought that was good, her children would work that out themselves with Robert. It was time to face her own future and she was looking forward to it.

Maryse placed their joined hands on the table and stated boldly, "we've been dating, and we plan on moving in together." She smiled at the werewolf, and his smile was wide and you could see the adoration he held for Maryse. He was happy to hold her hand in front her children and knew he could be openly affectionate with her and he was thrilled.

Izzy was the first to congratulate the couple followed by the rest of the family, Izzy hugged her mother and patted Luke on the back.

"This calls for a celebration drink", Magnus used his magic to make a bottle of champagne appear. Alec went to the glass cabinet for flute glasses. They toasted the new couple, bringing the family dinner to a close.


End file.
